Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Related Art
The output, brightness, and so forth of light emitting diodes have been increased in recent years by improving the crystal quality of these devices, etc. As a result, in addition to various uses in the field of general lighting, the field of automotive lighting and the like, there have been proposals for making these devices smaller and higher in quality.
In view of this, light emitting devices with an integrated circuit board have been proposed as a surface mount type of light emitting device, and various methods have been proposed that allow such a light emitting device to be assembled simply (see JP2010-199565A, JP2010-177225A, etc.)
These conventional light emitting devices has been formed by a method in which a plurality of light emitting elements of a wafer unit are integrally arranged, and in this state are mounted all at once on a mounting board having a plurality of units corresponding to a single light emitting device, and then diced. Alternatively, a method is employed in which chips are mounted all at once on a mounting board having a plurality of units corresponding to a single light emitting device, and then diced.
There is a need for light emitting devices to be made even more compact, thinner, and brighter. In addition to enhancing these characteristics, there is also a need for a light emitting device that is easier to handle and less expensive.